the vampires royal story
by Lartencrepsley13
Summary: A twisted story of destiny where werewolves play a big part Julia crepsley is a young hybrid half vampire half werewolf with a sister a brother 4 fathers and a journey to save Julia's sister amber and her brother darren's hometown where there is killing going on...with help from ambertinynightwalker thank you for helping me Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the cdf series
1. introduction

One day in the near future there will be wars, wars where no one will win. Unless destiny is in their favor. But the evil little man who controls everyone's destiny will create a war, a war with all the creatures of the night, where everyone will have to die. He loves to reach havoc and make lives miserable. His name is Desmond Tiny -although her would rather be called Mr. Tint or DESTINY- Desmond is a meddler, he ruins peoples life and enjoys it. My name is Julia Crepsley and this is my story and it's about how I first met my friends family and especially my fathers.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I met one of my fathers under tragic circumstances, a Vampaneze attacked a family - Vampaneze are vampires that split from the clan hundreds maybe thousands of years ago, they despise Vampires because the take a little blood when they feed but Vampaneze kill when they feed - the vampaneze killed this little girls family. Now her and I are good friends but I had to leave her at the cirque du freak.  
"Crepsley when are we leaving for this council you keep speaking of" I whined  
'Very soon my good friend Gavner is gonna make the journey with us you do remember Gavner right? And it's Mr. Crepsley when we get to the mountain."  
" yes what makes you think I would forget. I have to remember the generals names anyway. so when we get there how long we staying?" I asked  
"I do not know it will take a few weeks for us to make the journey so most likely a few months but do you remember why we are going?" he asked slightly annoyed.  
"Yes I know my investure but why not next council or something" He looked at me more annoyed and said  
"your investure is very important why do you not care. It is a big honor you are going be a princess. Also you do not want to keep the princes and Amber waiting. So get your stuff ready Gavner will be here in a few moments" He said with and attitude  
"Ok" I said and mumbled "mr. attitude"I mumbled under my breath "I heard that" "whatever". so I got ready and soon enough Gavner came and we all left. We can't flit on the way to vampire mountain so we walked it was very boring and tiring finally we settled in the last way station, and went to sleep. Gavner and Mr. Crepsley slept in coffins while I slept on the ground - thank amber for that. We got up at sunset and left again, but I kept feeling like we were being followed, when asked what was wrong I smiled and said "nothing". Well turns out I was right , and out of nowhere I was grabbed by my wrists and pinned head down so I couldn't see  
GAVNERS POV  
I had a bad felling that I was being watched next thing I know I heard Julia scream then every thing went black.  
CREPSLEYS POV  
We were almost to the mountain thinking that it was a quiet journey then I heard a scream and I was on my knees trying to see if our attackers were Vampaneze then they let us go and everything made sense  
BACK TO JULIAS POV  
When I regained my vision I was really scared because when I saw Crepsley and Gavner jumped in and tried to help, Crepsley on the ground by a man in a mask with all skin covered and Gavner was knocked out , when I realized what happened I heard a laugh. The laugh was familiar, and when I recognized the laugh it was because my sister amber, Darren, and a guy who I hadn't seen before pranked us. Then when I realized we weren't in danger I sat there and laughed when crepsley got up he chuckled and said hello and we sat down together until Gavner finally woke up by the vampire I didn't know - named Zac - dumped water on him .He asked if I was hurt and I replied with "No but I might have been hurt if amber squeezed my wrist more and after laughing so hard." he just glared at Amber, Darren, and Zac we all started laughing at his bad glare and he ended up laughing. When we left we all were still laughing.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 THE TUNNELS  
Julia sees the mountain after 9 years and gets a curious look on her face. "Whats wrong princess?" Darren said in a mocking tone then starts running. Julia gets bright red, then chases after Darren and yells "look whos talken princy". Darren screches to a stop and looks like is is going to pounse, then leaps on Julia and pins her with her on her stomache and darren holding her wrists behing her back while she yells in pain to get off. Untill zac and amber flit over to him and drag darren up the mountain. Then I look at Crepsley and ask "how do we get up there? AND WHATS HIS PROBLEM!?"  
AMBERS POV  
I hear a girl scream and I think it was zac who said something smart to darren, but I hear Julia. I grabed zac by the arm and flung him on my back and flitted to darren,then Zac and I dragged darren up the mountain like a rag doll. When we get to a tunnel I back hand darren then laugh. Next thing we know we are all on the ground laughing. By the time Crepsley, Gavner, and a red faced Julia get to the tunnel we are still laughing. "stop laughing the princes will hear about this" Larten yelled, Zac, Darren, and I get up with out laughing. Then look at gavner who is glaring at us, and again the three of us burst out laughing and I barely get out "gavner you need to work on that glare of yours" next thing you know the old general is running after a princess, a prince, and another general. Then when we couldn't hear or see we got something to eat and drink because our throats were so dry.  
JULIAS POV  
Next thing I see is gavner running after the three of them. A few minutes later Gavner comes back out of breath and says "those...dang...kids". When he catches his breath we go on our way. After getting lost three times and takeing 4 hours to get to the doors, we finally get to the food hall and see Zac, Darren, and Amber, They look up at us and flit off some where in the mountain. We got something to eat...well more gavner did crepsley and I just had bread, meat, and blood - if we have bat broth we get a little sick. Then we get called to the hall of princes.  
AMBERS POV  
Zac, Darren, and I stopped in the old snake room for the trials. All of a sudden we hear a laugh, its not like a joining in laugh its more of a familiar bad news laugh that I have heard a million times. darren and Zac stop dead in their tracks I put on a smirk at their scared look turn around and them I stop dead in my tracks- its not from who I saw its who was with him. When I come out of my shock before the boys I say and gasp "Annie?"  
DARRENS POV  
I hear Amber say "Annie?" then I go as pale as a ghost, slowly turn around, and see an even paler Annie - as in Annie my baby sister. all you her her say is "darren" and she runs into my arms, then amber comes over and gives her a hug too then gose over to the evil little man called Mr. Tiny or her uncle. All he said to us was "we are going to the hall of princes you should come too" Amber nods, I pick up annie, then Zac takes Amber's hand and we walk to the hall of princes in a line behind destiny.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
JULIA'S POV  
On our way in the hall of princes we hear "Ah Larten, Gavner, Julia I see you made the trip safely" Paris Skyle said  
"Yes we did but I think you should ask Amber, Darren, and Zac how they think it was too." said crepsley  
"Why what did they do this time? did they fake being vampaneze again. I believe they have done that to others before and I beleive Gavner did thay to darren and larten before also."Paris said Gavners face got red and said "it was an honest mistake thats when we found the vampaneze blood."  
"and Yes they did then ran off somewhere after we got here"Gavner said  
"Yes I will have a talk with them, and wasnt amber the one that you tried and cought you on it." Paris turns to Gavner and he stormed out. Then paris turned to me and said "Julia how did you not see that coming you know your sister loves to do that to you and so does darren zac probobly just thought that it would be fun to scare you"  
"Yea I really should have seen that coming" I said. Then someone came in I thought it was darren or amber but no it was desmond tiny followed by Amber and Zac holding hands and darren with a little girl about ten years old. The whole time darren it talking to the little girl then finally says " Paris, Mika, Arrow, Mr. Crepsley, and Julia two things the first is where did gavner go?" amber butts in and says "they where probobly talking about the trip prank, then when back to the day when if was your first trip and gavner scared you, then he probobly got flustered because they brought up me getting him on it." Paris said yes and how she guesses things like that never seces to amaze him. Then darren said " and two every one this is my little sister annie from my old and human family. annie was getting a little mad and almost yelled "OLD FAMILY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD. and what do you mean by human are you saying your not!."I almost stepped in but held me back and amber jumped in and stopped it by yelling "SHUT IT!" she calmed down a bit and said "annie we will tell you later." Then desmond awnsered the question we all were thinking and said " now I have some information for darren and amber but its not about annie right now and annie will tell you that she is my assistant she will tell you the rest while she stays here and for you two there is a thing like the wolfman wreaking havioc in your home town, however it is a werewolf like Julia but is just a werewolf and its not of my doing so I am giving you the choice on whether or not you will do anything about this." he let this sink in and finally said" well I should be going know I have an apponitment to go to." Once he left I looked at amber and she was pale and not normal pale like ghost pale, next thing you know she is running then she flitted out of the room. Zac excuses himself and goes after his girlfreind to figure out whats wrong and darren goes too while Mr. Crepsley gets to know his assistants sister.


	5. Chapter 4

AMBERS POV  
amber gets to her cell and starts throwing her clothes I'm a bag like usual. Soon enough Zac comes in and tries to calm her down but unfortunately it dosnt work (like it ever dose) so he goes next door and gets his bag ready but what Zac didn't know is that amber wasn't just packing clothes she had ther throwing stars,swords, poisins, daggers, and spell books then Zac comes in and Darren has his bag packed too however Julia dosnt have one but she comes with anyway.

JULIA'S POV  
When I see Darren go with Zac to get amber I go to my cell and get my bag but instead I just go to ambers room so we can leave when I get there Darren gives me a weird look, but just b*** it off. Then we just waited for amber to finish putting her throwing star belts on like vancha's (like father like daughter) and puts her swords and daggers in her seiths then I see her put something on I haven't seen her wear in a while.  
AMBER'S POV  
I go to my coffin move it to the left to uncover a hole and jump in, then I come out again with two boxes under my arms and put the box with the letters CSI down first then FBI next. I haven gotten these out I'm a while so I open the FBI box and get my jacket with my lovely mini flame thrower, cuffs, vampire cuffs, and tazers. Then I open the csi box first thing I take out is the plaque that says best csi agent and then a medal that says strongest agent. Then my eye light up as I get my spy bag out and I see a picture of my best friend-my dead best friend- named johnny- Zac comes over and put and arm around me and tells me it's not my fault that he died ( and it wasn't my fault Johnny died he was trying to save me when I looked 18 from a purple skinned man named merlough, ever since then I've been hunting him down and he is heading to the twin with the rouge werewolf so it's like killing two birds with one stone). I wiped the year that was about to form in my eye away, grabbed my bag then went to the mouth of the mountain, but someone was waiting for us at the doors. Paris the oldest vampire was waiting for us he came straight to me and gave me a paper then flitted away-I put it in my bag and we went to the first was station  
We got there right on time because the sun was coming up and a blizzard started so we started a fire and went to sleep our coffins.  
JULIA'S POV  
We wake up and see a giant wall of Ice blocking they way out. Amber looked like she was gonna burst she started scratching the wall with her finger nails then dispute everything my father (Crepsley) taught her and she started punching the ice wall, after about a foot in the ice amber noticed that the ice was about 3 meters thicker. Then something really scared me I saw Amber have fire come out of her fist then her bend the water and putting it in a stone bucket that just sort of appeared.  
DARREN'S POV  
I see a bright light and feel a lot of heat and I see Amber have fire competing out of her fists. When there was a new way out she walked out followed by Zac, Julia, and me then goes to a tree an climbs to the top. So naturally w followed her up and she use more of her fire that can come out of her hands and read the paper that Paris gave her.  
AMBERS POV  
When I got to the top of the tree I decided to read the scroll that Paris gave me. I think I almost fell out of the tree when I read it. It was a scroll that gave me the power to use long range weapons- vampire take an oath pledging that we can't use them- all the princes except Darren signed it (I think it is because he hasn't been a prince for a vampire year yet. Even though its only until I get back to the mountain. Then we left for my home town.


End file.
